


Shared Daydreaming

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-16
Updated: 2005-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: My contribution to *undercover in a gay club first-time*





	Shared Daydreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Shared Daydreaming

### Shared Daydreaming

#### by Griva

  


Shared Daydreaming  
by Griva 

Notes: my contribution to _undercover in a gay club first-time_. Cursory dialogue, a bit of humor and intersecting fantasy. You figure out the time and place and the rest. Beware of fluffy cliches. Rating: R, I guess?  
Disclaimer: not mine, but they are very much alive. 

* * *

/Gentle hands pushed his shirt out of the way, exposing him. 

Soft lips lightly touched the bare skin of his stomach, making the muscles twitch at the contact. 

Breath faltered as butterfly kisses maddening slowly trailed along his ribs, his sternum; getting closer.../ 

==outside a gay locale in NY== 

"I hate it when they do that!" 

"Hmm?" 

"I hate it when they do that, making us wait." 

"Who?" 

"The mark! Damn it, Krycek, are you even with me? If it's not Stevens, then who're you waitin' for? And what the hell are you staring at anyway?" 

/He couldn't stop the shudder rip through his body as a wet tongue began to flirt with a sensitive nipple. 

Circling the taut flesh, sucking at it, a scrap of teeth; setting his skin on fire. 

It was anguish, but oh so sweet.../ 

"Mulder, you sure we are in the right place? You have that lost look, as if..." 

"What? Nothing, man! Just looking around. Maybe he's still going to show up. Stevens, I mean." 

"Damn, he's half an hour over already. That little shit isn't gonna make it. Come on, let's go, Mulder." 

"No, really, I think we should wait longer. You know how important this one is, Krycek. We can't give it up that easy." 

"I'm not saying. Just, damn it, this place gives me the ... eh... creeps, you know." 

/A bite to his shoulder, marking him. 

A low moan escaping his throat, voicing his will to be marked, begging for more. 

A hot body pressing him down, holding him in place, as if he ever could think of leaving. 

Sweat running down his temples; the tongue again, lapping at it./ 

"Yeah and Skinner having our balls for breakfast 'cause we screwed up is so much better? Huh, Krycek? I don't know about you but I like mine the way there are, thank you very much." 

"Uh, did you have to say it like that, Mulder? Okay, so we stay. Not more than an hour, though. I tell you, New York has more clubs than is good for it and he wants to meet us here, that freak." 

"Could have been worse." 

"Yeah? How so?" 

"Believe me, it could have been worse, man, much worse." 

"Gah, Mulder, I don't get what you mean. And ... Holy Bicycle, look at that guy! And I thought my pants were a tight fit..." 

/The first button of his jeans was popped open, fingers brushing his skin. 

He wanted them to hurry, but he couldn't speak. 

So he pushed up into the hands, speaking with his body. Its hungry eloquence stunned him. 

But the hands didn't listen, instead keeping to their slow pace. 

More suffering and pleasure at prolonging it... 

==inside the mentioned noisy, crowded gay locale== 

"I don't get it. How can you stand this place, Mulder? No chicks anywhere in sight. Fuck, shouldn't there at least be some lesbians hanging around?" 

"Not here apparently. Chill, man. Be glad it's enough to be male to get in here and they didn't demand any kind of proof at the door. Again." 

"Shit, are you out for my blood tonight or anything? Keeping it up with those horror visions, like you do." 

"Told ya, could have been worse." 

"All cryptic, aren't we? Mulder, I think you should button up this shirt... I don't like how that bloke stares at you.' 

"Mary and the sticks! That's Freddy Mercury resurrected..." 

/Finally the last button. 

His jeans and underwear were stripped off in one swift move. 

He spread his legs, offering, shame burnt off and swept like ashes, by the breath of his lover. 

Hands gliding along his legs, pushing them up a bit. 

Hot kisses to the inside of his thighs, effectively showing him how sensitive the skin there was. 

He tried to keep still, not to squirm too much. Inefficient delusion of never wanting this... like this.../ 

"You know, you're awfully silent tonight, Mulder." 

"Yeah and you're awfully noisy. Just shut up, man, you're drawing too much attention to us with all your babbling and complaining." 

"Who wouldn't with two hundred jostling queers around? I don't get you, man. How can you stand it!" 

"Who says I do?" 

/The damp skin of his hips was caressed with hands and lips and tongue. 

So close but still not were he wanted them. 

Teeth nibbling at flesh, making him shiver. 

He couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted to beg, he needed to beg. 

Suddenly the attention was shifted again, away from his hips to his mouth. 

Body hovering over him, without touching, no matter how much he arched his back. 

A mouth descended upon his, swallowing all words he might have uttered. 

He groaned in despair and pleasure alike./ 

"Damn, they're shameless here. Look at them, making out on the dance floor!" 

"I'm looking, Krycek. You wouldn't mind it so much if it were two girls..." 

"That's what I have been talking about the whole time! This club really needs a change of scenery, I'm telling you. And the guys need to get a fucking clue! The next one who tries to hit on me I'm gonna shoot, I swear, man!" 

"Very subtly put, Krycek. Did you totally forget the main part of working undercover? Blending in? Just ignore them, okay. Play it cool, partner!" 

"Not when that tattooed heavy asked me if I was of age!" 

/Hot breath along his hard cock. 

Catching his own breath. Eyes wide open, unseeing. Expectant. 

Then... scorching, wet... bliss. 

His mind blanked out; his nerves on fire. 

He wouldn't mind dying like this... someday./ 

"That blonde fop at the bar told me that this is called Harry the Wallbanger. Galliano added to screwdriver. It tastes...good, Mulder. Try out." 

"You outta your inane mind, Krycek? Drinking on duty? Skinner will..." 

"Skinner made us go through a lot of shit, but I think this tops it all. I'm gonna have a serious talk with that man, once this is over. How much longer you want to wait anyway?" 

"Just a couple more minutes. Think of it like this, if we catch him tonight, we don't have to come again. Or. Or do you want to spend another night here?" 

"It's been the third night already. I'd better patrol the zoo next time. Shut up and keep looking for Stevens!" 

"That's what I thought. And get me a Martini then, damn you..." 

/He was flying. Boneless. It felt like heaven. 

One touch only, and he came crashing back down to earth. 

In a good way. 

He knew what was coming next; had hoped for it. 

A gentle probe; he was holding his breath again. 

Then a slippery finger was entering him./ 

"Hey, at the entrance! Is it him? It's him, man! Let's go!" 

"Krycek, no. Hold it!" 

"What now, dammit!" 

"He made us wait all night. Now it's time for him to wait. Make him cum... eh.. come to us." 

"Shit, I don't know what's worse, the absolute absence of anything with tits and not dressed in leather in this place or you going all reasonable on my ass." 

"Fill this glass again. And wait...what was that? Someone just pinched my...eh...nevermind..." 

/Slow, deep thrusts. 

Already with a feeling of urgency underlying. 

The line between pain and pleasure blurred. 

Right onto the spot; stars exploding behind his eyelids. 

The pace increased. Hard and fast. Taking and givving./ 

"Krycek, hey! You saw? Stevens just went up...upstairs. Room 8. Damn...those jumping lights give me giddies..." 

"I told the security to hold him there...when he is...finished with his...business." 

"So, he is not going anywhere... any time...soon...?" 

"No, don't think soon if you saw the red-haired beau he has turned up with. Mouth like Julia Robert's, born to suck. Now Mulder, are you affected by gravity or you just enjoy me holding you up?" 

"Krycek, did I tell you that you have eyes to die for? Damn, don't jerk away, see, my shirt is all wet now..." 

"And my GAPs too. No, Mulder... I can wipe it off myse... Ah. Fuck that! There, G-man. Yeah, your hand. Let's do it, partner." 

"Krycek, you dirty bastard, I would never... let anyone to... touch me in.... Gah. You pervy ba...Yes..." 

'Relax. Should've seen this coming.... Damn. It's about damn time! No one is looking our way..." 

He felt Krycek's hand at the small of his back, pushing him forward. For a short moment, Mulder pushed back... 

/Sweat soaked the sheets; making them cling to his skin. 

He couldn't hold it much longer, didn't need to. 

He came with a shudder, sending them both over the edge. 

Shouting his pleasure... 

"Fox!"/ 

End   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Griva


End file.
